


Guide

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [88]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short conversation over dishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guide

“Does it seem strange that all of these new conveniences just seem wasteful? They aren’t even really new, just ones that we got used to doing without for a few years.” Carol shrugged, “Part of me wants to avoid using the dishwasher because I keep thinking that eventually we won’t have one again.”

“Pessimist.” Eric handed her a platter. “I know that your group always likes to be ready and has had some hard times, but it doesn’t always have to end up with a fight against another group of people. Eventually, don’t we humans have to figure out a way to have a life without attacking other people for what they have?”

Carol grinned, “Optimist. You were out there, so you should know that there are a lot of people trying to grab whatever they can and they don’t really care if someone else had it first. Eventually they might kill each other off, but in the meantime it is the innocents, or the people who are too nice, who will get killed first. This place is a sitting target.”

He nodded, “We know, and we were trying to get people to realize that they have had it easy, but you know how much most of them listen to Aaron or me? Might as well be bugs buzzing on the wind. Maybe Rick and Michonne will change that. What happened at the meeting really shocked people, and that isn’t such a bad thing if it makes them wake up to reality.”

“True.” She took a casserole dish from him and placed it on the counter after drying it quickly, “We’ll need them to help keep this place safe, and I imagine that they will resist at first.” She shook her head and looked at him for a few seconds as he finished with the next large-sized dish. “We didn’t really intend to come in here and take over; though Rick may have had some kind of plan to take over if it became necessary. I hope you don’t think that it was a bad thing to bring us all here.”

Eric handed her the dish and took a deep breath, thinking, “I don’t think that we foresaw any of this, but we knew that your group was strong and that you were survivors. The fact that you were supporting each other instead of victimizing one another just made us think that once you became part of Alexandria you would take care of the community in the same way. That requires you to take responsibility, or take over as some would claim, to a certain degree so that you can guide those who need help.”

“So it was expected?” She shook her head, “Maybe you saw more in us than we saw in ourselves.”

“I wouldn’t doubt that; we had the time to watch you and you were just struggling to get by day to day. Not a lot of time for reflection when you can’t even find water.”


End file.
